Relative humidity sensors can be used in various domestic and industrial environments. For example, relative humidity sensors can be used for control of the living environment in buildings, textiles and paper manufacturing, food processing, the medical field, the automotive industry, pharmaceutical processing, agriculture, and chemical gas purification, among others.